


烧伤

by MANDAG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	烧伤

未成年情节。Abo，28岁虫x17岁铁。成年Peter Parker性格参照616宇宙。  
不许骂人，请不要上升角色。  
约稿，微微有点苦的甜饼（。）感谢金主。

01

“所以，你就是Parker上校咯？”  
Peter Parker闻声回过头，Howard Stark先生的儿子正站在那儿，那是个漂亮的孩子，有着一头深棕色的卷发，和他母亲那儿继承来的、有着形如小扇般睫毛的蜜糖色眼睛。他的外表和他优秀的学业成绩并不匹配——他看上去不像个好学生，膝盖上甚至还贴着创口贴。

傲慢、有钱、众星捧月的中学生… …这恰恰是Peter Parker少年时期最不擅长应付的类型，现在也是，16岁的少年介于孩子和男人之间，他既不能蹲下身子摸对方的脑袋，也不能和对方彬彬有礼地攀谈。  
“我是，见到你很高兴，你的名字是Tony Stark吗？”Peter Parker最终选择了和粉丝说话的方式，并向对方伸出手。  
Tony Stark象征性地握住Peter Parker的手，眯起眼睛懒散地笑了，那样子不像个16岁的孩子，像是什么树林里的精怪，他的指尖在抽离时暧昧地捏了一下Peter Parker的掌心。

这让Peter Parker惊讶地看着这个私立高中传闻的小花花公子，Tony Stark斜挎着他的包，熟练的语气仿佛在和高中女学生调情，“期待在明晚的饯行宴见到你，。”  
Peter Parker同时间很确定他闻到了这个中学生的信息素气味儿，他收回了手，半晌才回过神。即使是他已经是这个国家人人知晓的英雄上校，不再是当年15岁的窘迫男孩，他某些方面和当年15岁的男孩相比却也没什么进步。  
说实在的，被一个omega搭讪这还是第一次，而他和同为alpha的女友已经分手四年了。那位美丽的女人不堪忍受每年短暂的相会，前不久已经结了婚，Peter甚至在军营里受到了一封请帖。

也许这只是小孩子的恶作剧罢了。他这么想着，自嘲地笑了笑，将外套搭在胳膊上走出Stark家宅。

02

周五的晚宴如约举行，Peter Parker并不十分喜爱这种场合，他还是个男孩的时候曾经喜爱过——因为可以看着自己喜欢的女孩在舞池里起舞，随着年龄增长，他对这种场合失去了兴趣。  
不过今天有所不同，那个昨天明目张胆逗引过他的男孩Tony Stark果然出现在宴会上，他穿着定制西装，挽着一位年轻的女孩，风度翩翩，游刃有余，人人都认识他，人人都羡慕他，如同一只年轻的孔雀。他看见了Peter Parker，又露出了那惫懒的笑容，然后做了个什么口型，Peter Parker没有看明白，他又消失在流动的人群里了。

Peter Parker难得地表现出一副痴相来，这对于28岁的他来说，并不常见，这会儿他仿佛15岁那年被心爱女孩甜蜜折磨的少年。他琢磨着那个口型的意思，又觉得自己实在是太糟糕，那毕竟还是个不懂事的中学生呢。当他正在这儿冥思苦想时，手中的杯子被人夺走，那个叫人头晕目眩的男孩正站在他面前，晃荡着他酒杯中的酒，沉思了一会儿评价道：  
“这杯酒给你太可惜了。”他形状姣好的鼻子像小狗似的嗅了嗅那杯酒，一饮而尽，动作优雅地用餐巾擦拭嘴角，然后走开了。他回头看了Peter Parker一眼，Peter Parker很快明白那是什么意思，于是跟了上去。

他把Peter Parker带进了自己的卧室，那是个男学生才有的卧室，地上是摊开的行李箱，制服、衬衫、海军服乱七八糟地堆在地上，Tony Stark的眼睛扫过那儿，不以为意地说：“Doris小姐会帮我收拾的。”他定定地站在那儿，眼睛亮得惊人，他有着世界上绝好的眼睛，如同琥珀一般，奇异的香味儿钻进了Peter Parker的鼻腔里，那是年轻的omega的气味儿。  
Tony Stark安静地看着他，这个年轻的男孩在等待。

“你在浪费我的时间。”最终，中学生不满地皱了皱鼻子，伸手要解他的衣领。  
“不，Tony，听着。”Peter Parker勉强回过神来，始终压抑着自己的信息素，他是个成年的alpha，对于小动物似的青涩勾引表现出了相称的耐力，“你才17岁呢，这不是你该做的事情，你应该去和其他学生一起——”  
年轻的男孩仿佛听到了什么笑话，嘲笑般地眨了眨眼睛，Tony Stark擅长用言语刺伤别人，然而这一回他看着Peter Parker，忽然改变了主意，他仿佛是自言自语一般，低沉地说道：“过了今晚，我就17岁了。”

 

03  
他善于接吻，这可能得益于他那些小男女朋友们，甚至还能调情几句，他挑起Peter Parker脖颈上悬挂的银质项链，问那条项链的出处，却在真枪实弹的性爱方面却很快就败下阵来，因为他还是个处子呢。

Tony Stark如同一杯泼翻了的甜味毒药，瘫软在床铺上，甜腻的气味儿飘散得到处都是。他不算是非常瘦的男孩，肉乎乎的大腿根被覆盖着枪茧的手掌掐着，柔顺地张开，熟红的穴口却用力吸吮着操干他的那根东西，他确实是个未经人事的处子，起先他痛得要命，现在却被软腻得像被捣烂的新鲜浆果。  
他被操得狼狈不堪，毫无平时那副吊儿郎当的样子，他面颊泛红，睫毛暗黑濡湿，张开的嘴唇里吐出他晚宴时喝下的橘子汁儿的气味。这让Peter发笑，他狂热地亲吻着他的脸颊。这个湿漉漉的小坏蛋眯着眼睛，一副被伺候数服的猫样儿，脖子向后仰着，被亲到颈窝时忽然缩了起来，笑着说他觉得痒。

“我想闻闻你的气味。”被操得浑身发软的大猫咪说，将肉垫似的手掌贴在Peter Parker的胸口。年长的军人一直在抑制自己的信息素，对于尚未完全成熟的omega来说，成年alpha的信息素会让他们假性发情。“快点呀。”他催促道，仿佛是在命令自己的仆人，然而Peter Parker此刻确实臣服于他，他很快嗅到了那种侵入性的信息素，脸颊滚烫，眼睛湿润，连同他的后颈都在胀痛了。他才16岁呢，这还是新奇的体验，他感到难受了，阖着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔。  
这场情事对于Tony来说有点过于漫长了，他累得甚至无法闭合大腿，脑子里晕乎乎的。

“你可以咬我。”在沉默的喘息声中Tony这样对Peter说，语气有点儿恳切，Peter停下来严肃地盯着他，这模样让Tony觉得有种和气氛违和的好笑，并且真的笑了起来。他的整个胸膛都在因为笑声而震动，脖颈上都起了一片红潮。  
“这可是很严肃的事情，Tony。”Peter说，粗糙的手指摩挲着他的后颈。Tony打断他，很快速地说道：“咬一次不会怎样的，只能维持两三个月而已。”  
他推开Peter，翻了个身，把涨红了的脖颈暴露在他人的视线下，他不再说话了。成年的alpha抓着他的腰，十指几乎陷入他柔软的腰肉去，又一次操进了那隐匿在两团臀肉中的湿红小嘴里去。Tony Stark很快就意识到这次和之前不一样，那根东西直直地戳在他才发育成熟不久的内腔口，那儿比外腔还要敏感得多，他痛得小声哀鸣。

“嘘，Tony。”  
年长的男人在Tony Stark耳边说，然后灼热的气息喷在他后颈肿痛不堪的腺体上，锋利的犬齿切入柔嫩的皮肤，一阵尖锐的疼痛后，陌生的信息素流淌入他的四肢百骸。  
在这荒唐接近尾声时，这孩子一副餍足的神情，半阖着眼睛盯了Peter Parker一会儿，然后在他脸上啪地亲一下，声音飘忽得如同自言自语：“这是我家。我现在就要睡觉，您自便。”

他摸了摸自己后颈新鲜的伤口，直接倒头就睡。Peter Parker思忖许久，取下自己的银质项链，赛在了他的枕头下。

04  
“今天军队要去对岸了，Tony，他们在码头上，”Tony的女伴站在他的卧室门口，“要去看看吗？以往你都会去的。”  
“我知道。”Tony说，懒洋洋地从被窝里爬出来，头发颇为凌乱，他环视了一周，这家伙甚至还把房间给收拾干净了，他忍不住轻笑出声：“用不着了。”

他的手指拂过后颈上结痂的咬痕。那儿依然传来一阵阵灼痛感，如同烧伤，大概也会和烧伤一样，过不了几个月就会消退吧。  
此刻的他，还没有发现自己枕头下的那条银质项链。

END

其实是迷弟追星成功的故事，但是写的太隐蔽，开放式结局，我可以保证是走心也走肾了，至于怎么个走法大家自行琢磨。  
希望喜欢，请回Lof给我💗👍。


End file.
